Labyrinth II
by Jareth Sparrow
Summary: 21 year old Sarah is lost and alone after a break up with her boyfriend, until one day Jareth walks back into her life and tells her what is happening to goblins and to the Goblin City. Jacqueline, Queen of the Trolls has taken over the Goblin City and ki


_Labyrinth II_

_The Romance of Sarah and Jareth_

By: Jareth Sparrow 

Sarah was watching her seven-year-old half-brother, Toby, playing in a park when she was daydreaming. Daydreaming about what happen when she wished for him to be taken away and turn into a goblin by Jareth, the Goblin King, and how she traveled through the labyrinth to get Toby back before the thirteenth hour has struck. Oh, how Jareth tricked Hoggle into giving her that peach and how he played her about his love for her. Sure she defeated him in his own game and won back Toby. She couldn't do it without the help of her goblin friends; Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Diyamous. They told if she needed them was to call them. On that night, she needed them and they came and they had fun time partying. Still she wondered did Jareth send the goblins to her for company as his last chance of love? From time to time the goblins would come at her will to talk to her or hang out. The daydream stop when Toby shout, "Look, Sarah, look! See the pretty white swans!"

"Yes, Toby! They are. Just a regular couple," she said sighing.

"You're not sad that Victor went with Jessica?" Toby said sensing Sarah's sadness.

"That was four months ago Toby. I am over him. I am sad because I am alone. I feel so lost."

"You could wish for someone new."

"I could. But now, I want to be alone. We better get going cause it looks like it wants to rain and Mom want you to pack up to Grandma's house," as she scanned the clouds.

Grabbing his hand they both leave the park with the thunder ramble behind them.

Meanwhile Deep in the Goblin City 

Jareth was sitting in the windowsill, wondering if he ever will see his beloved Sarah again. He took the child so she will be free from being a slave to her stepmother, after she wished for it. It was his gift to her, a gift of love. He set a time impossible to reach her brother in time, traps in various places to slow her down and he offered Sarah her very own dreams. But she refused them and took the boy instead. He gave her one last gift before he left her; a company of good goblin friends to be summoned at her will. After she was gone, Jareth had never been the same. He still yearned for her. Yearned for her body. Yearned for her face. Yearned for her kiss. Yearned for her love. But trouble was brewing in the goblin city. A dark evil came in. Soon everything became so cold and… Jareth felt it's dark present coming. _Soon, she will call forth for one of her friends I will see her again after all Sarah has power over me, and I am her slave, I have to tell her what is happening here_, Jareth thought. _Soon…_

Back at Sarah's house 

They rushed into the house as the rain poured. "I am glad to be out of that rain," Toby shouted.

"Well where were you two? Your father and I have been worried about you! Toby please get your things so we could leave to Grandma Brigit and Grandpa Jack's house" Susan Williams said.

"We are sorry, Mommy! There were two pretty white swans on the lake in the park" explained Toby.

"Oh so that's were you went! It was a good thing that you two came back before the storm hit!" exclaimed Peter Williams.

"Oh, Sarah, if you are looking for a date, one of my co-workers has a son who is in Yale and transferring to your college, so I was wondering…"

"I don't need a date right now! Please don't make any arrangements with your friends at work, Susan," Sarah said as she was walking up stairs while rounding her eyes in the back of her head.

"You should have a new boyfriend by now, I know that Victor wasn't the one that you wanted but think of the possibilities. You should get out of the house more often."

Sarah clinched her fits to keep her from yelling at Susan as she walked to her room. _I know she means well but this is ridiculous!_ Sarah thought. _She still treats me like a fourteen year old. I can't do anything right. _Sarah shut the door and started to take off her wet clothes. She imaged someone special to come in and help her take off her clothes and slowly but surely kissing her and then going to the bed to make out. As the image in her mind produce, she let out a sad sigh, knowing that no one come for except…_No,_ she thought,_ not him. Not Jareth. Not the way he treated me. But still I wonder if I should…_

The idea comes to her to summon up the one of her goblin friends; either Ludo, Hoggle or Sir Didymus. She needed to talk to one of them about the pain of being alone. A smile formed on her lips. Just a though to see her goblin friends will beat the blues away. Sarah looks into her mirror and said, "Any goblin from the Labyrinth, come to my aid! I need you now for that's the game!"

"You have no idea how I waited to her those words, my beloved!"

That voice sent a chill down her spine and deep in her soul. She know who voice it was.

"Why did you come here, Jareth? I didn't summon for you at all!"

"You said any goblin, so I am here. Besides you still have power over me. I cannot ignore your commands, for I am your slave…"

Suddenly there was a knock on her door, "Sarah, we are taking Toby to his grandparents for the week and Susan and I will be going to up state for the week too. Is anyone in the room besides you?"

"No Dad! I was practicing my lines to get warmed up for another play. Have fun!"

"Oh, ok. Have fun, sweetheart!" as the footsteps retreated away. A sigh of relief came from Sarah, glad that her father was gone.

"I need your help, Sarah. I need you to come back to the Labyrinth with me."

"Why should I help you? You are the one who took my brother away! I wish…"

"Wait!" Jareth said as he took out a crystal ball to show to Sarah. "Look at it dear Sarah, see the truth of what's happening to your friends."

Sarah gazed into the crystal and saw Ludo, Hoggle, and Sir Didymus into stone. "Oh my god! They are stone! How could it be?"

"Now do you see why I need you. Everything will be into stone. No more goblins playing around, no more faeries and no more of anything," Jareth said sadly.

"I will help you. But this is not a trick is it?"

"Not a trick, Sarah," as he throw the crystal ball into the air, "the truth." The next thing that she knew, she was back into the Labyrinth.

Into the Labyrinth 

They were on the outskirts of the Labyrinth. Everything was different then the last time that she was there. Everything was stone and cold to the touch.

"Everything here is so cold here. It feels like winter but with no snow on the ground."

"That was happening to this land. Everything was becoming stone."

"Do you know who is doing this?" Sarah asked.

"I have no idea who it could be. My guess is it Jacqueline, who has been jealous of you."

"Who is Jacqueline?" Sarah asked as they looking for a way to get into the Labyrinth.

"Jacqueline," Jareth explained as he was pushing the walls to find the door, "is the Queen of the Trolls. She had proclaimed her love to me years ago, but I turned her down because I fall in love with someone else. I fell in love with you."

Sarah was quiet at that time. She had no idea that someone else had fallen in love with the great King of the Goblins. And he rejected Jacqueline's love for Sarah's love instead. She was in awe.

"I didn't know that was prologue to the story. I thought it was…"

"Most stories, like this one, has a prologue, middle body, and ending or sometimes epilogue."

"Did she hate you for what you have done?" Sarah asked as she pushed on the wall to find the door.

"Yes she did, as a matter of fact," he said, "Jacqueline hated that I pick you instead of her. A mere mortal girl was chosen first over a faerie folk girl like her. You were more important to me than her. You are prettier than she is. Ah, here it is!"

Jareth found the double doors that lead to the castle to the goblin city.

"I know a short cut to the castle," said Jareth as he went through the wall to the left side.

"Jareth, wait! Not that way! A worm told me never to go that way!" cried Sarah.

"What nonsense, Sarah! This way leads to the castle to the castle beyond the goblin city. The worm tricked you into going to the right side of the Labyrinth or other wise you wouldn't learn any lessons or meet any friendly goblins."

"What!" she shouted angrily, "You mean I could have gone to the left side and gotten my brother out earlier instead of getting trap every time. I could have gotten home earlier!"

"But you wouldn't learn anything if you did went that way my love."

Sarah thought on that. Yes, she did learn some good lessons by the goblins. She could have gone the left side and still be a brat that complains about everything and not learn anything. No wonder why the worm told her to go to the right side instead of the left. She had no idea that the Labyrinth was to teach her a lesson or two.

Both of them walk for a short mile until they reach the castle. The castle was cold and gray. Every goblin was stone. A chill went down both Jareth's and Sarah's spine. No one was around. There was an eerie quietness in the palace.

"It is so quiet here. Where is everyone?"

"Either in hiding or stone, fearing the wrath of the Queen of the Trolls."

"Why thank you, Jareth, for that compliant, my love. You are too kind," sneered a woman dressed in a dark green dress that fringed and flare out with and with bleach blonde hair, with bright green eyes. The two knew who it was.

"Jacqueline, what are you doing here! You have no right to be here, in my domain!" Jareth bellowed.

"Why who is this trollop! The one who replaced me in your heart!" mocked Jacqueline.

"I am not a trollop! My name is…" Sarah began to say when she was cut off.

"I know your name, you filthy mortal Sarah! You are the one who took my beloved away from me. I wonder what impressed him the most. Your looks, your ways, I know…"

"SILENCE JACQUELINE! Do not anger me! And don't you dare hurt her!" Jareth roared as he was holding up the crystal ball, which was glowing a dark crimson red.

Jacqueline stared at the ball, but stood in her position, unmoving. "You don't scare me Jareth! You have no power over me, you and I are equals. Lose Sarah and join me, love. I will set your goblins free, if you agree to forget about Sarah and marry me."

"What NEVER! I will never marry you! The being that I love is more powerful than you, Jacqueline, and her name is Sarah, who still has power over me."

"Fine than. Have it your way! Be in love with that mortal wench all you but I will test your precious Sarah to see if she is faithful to you or not. If not you will be mine. Forever!" sneered Jacqueline.

"Sarah," the Troll Queen said, "are you will to fight for your love? Are you will to go the labyrinth a second to save your beloved Goblin King?"

"Yes I am!" Sarah glared at Jacqueline.

"Well than, you have thirteen days, thirteen hours, thirteen minutes and thirteen seconds to save your beloved 'slave' for his fate or lost him and your beloved goblins to me," Jacqueline smiled evilly.


End file.
